battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wipe Out Number 2
Wipe Out #2 (usually referred to as just Wipe Out) was a lightweight robot built by Team PlumbCrazy that competed in the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a four-wheeled, box-shaped robot armed with an electrically powered flipping arm which could be swapped out for a solid wedge for fighting spinners. Wipe Out #2 did well in competition, becoming the runner-up of the NPC Charity Open. Robot History NPC Charity Open Wipe Out's first match was against HazMatXD, this match started with HazMat charging at Wipe Out, missing, and hitting a wall. This allowed Wipe Out to get under it, but it promptly misfired its flipper, and HazMat got away, and proceeded to shove Wipe Out around. Wipe Out then delivered a flip to HazMatXD, leaving it on its back, unable to use its wedge. Wipe Out followed this up with yet another lift, and misfire of the flipper before taking HazMatXD to the pulverizer. Wipe Out then flipped HazMatXD once again, putting it upright, and HazMatXD launched an attack on Wipe Out, shoving it around, and taking it to the wall. Wipe Out then flipped HazMatXD again before taking it to the pulverizer, and flipping it for a fourth, and final time as time ran out. The judges decision for the match was scored in favor of Wipe Out #2, putting it through to the quarter-finals where it faced Agsma. This fight started with Wipe Out attempting to flip Agsma, and Agsma sliding off of Wipe Out's wedge before the former could flip the later. Eventually Agsma drove itself into the arena wall, and got stuck, Matt Maxham promptly freed Agsma, and the fight continued with Agsma nearly driving under the pulverizers, before getting itself stuck under the wall again. Once more Wipe Out freed it, and the fight continued with Wipe Out failing to flip the slippery Agsma. Wipe Out then hit an uneven floor seam, popped into the air, and landed on the wedgelets of Agsma. However Matt Maxham was able to get his bot out of Agsma's grasp, however Agsma got under again, and attempted to slam it into the wall but Agsma missed, got stuck, and was counted out. This put Wipe Out #2 in the semifinals where it faced Goosfraba Steel, this match started with Goosfraba attempting to get around to the side of Wipe Out, while initially successful in this Wipe Out escaped Goosfraba's grasp, and delivered a flip. Goosfraba quickly righted itself, and rammed Wipe Out into the wall. Wipe Out then slammed into Goosfraba multiple times attempting to flip it, eventually succeeding in doing so twice. However Goosfraba recovered on both of these occasions, and proceeded to get under Wipe Out, but failed to do anything with it. Wipe Out then flipped Goosfraba for a fourth time, but once more Goosfraba recovered, however Wipe Out then flipped it again. This time Goosfraba was now in a position from where it could not self right with the modifications made to it, and finished the fight upside-down. This put Wipe Out #2 in the winners final where it faced Rotato, for this fight Team Plumb Crazy swapped out Wipe Out's flipper for a wedge to tank Rotato's hits. This match tarted with Rotato spinning up to full speed, and delivering a hit that sent both robots spinning into the wall on opposite sides of the arena. Wipe Out then rammed Rotato, and stopped it from spinning up before shoving it under the pulverizer where Rotato stopped moving, and was counted out. This put Wipe Out #2 in the final where it faced Goosfraba Steel once again, this time however it lost, and became the Lightweight runner-up of the 2004 NPC Charity Open. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Trivia *Wipe Out #2's name wreaks havoc on the Wiki pages code, as such the #2 (the problem part) does not even appear next to the robot's name on the article. This is likely due to the number symbol being used for color hex codes in HTML. *The name was likely a pun on the term "wipeout". *the #2 in Wipe Out #2's name refers to the act of taking a poop, commonly known as taking a number 2. *As the 2004 NPC Charity Open was the final BattleBots sanctioned event to run Lightweights, Wipe Out #2 would be the final Lightweight runner-up in BattleBots. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Lightweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons